User talk:Omyx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lf Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I'm here! Make me an admin! Also, can I make a wordmark, and a backround? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 14:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey I'm here too! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Commander Can I be a Commander in the LPA? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 15:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Save the Lfs! I informed the Random-ness wiki and the RPG wiki. Should I inform the Canon wiki? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh Sorry. Should I change it? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) IM JOINING! I joined, what should i do? Can i be a bureaucrat and admin like the other joiners? Can i be a commander too? I I finished making a lot of cool weapons for the wiki already and im ranked number 2! Oh yeah, you can be a friend on my divientART! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Warrior could I be a warrior in your protection force. I already am on the B10FF wiki Zombie-boy will get you! 18:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you respond to "im joining", the section? Thanks! PS: I created a lot of cool weapons! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Im a warrior! So im the new warrior! So, im the new Fighter, Weapon Maker, and Tactic Master! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog -Contribs) 20:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stubs Im just trying to make a small layout for the weapons, they will be added more info when all the weapon pages are complete, i could really use some HELP! MAYBE THATS WHY THERES STUBS, HUH? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Awesome wiki! So, what do we do here :L ET RE:TBTM Do not. I say DO NOT. No offense to TBMT. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 06:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I know it's none of my business but I agree with Brian, he just always wants to be admin and have a special role, he can't just be a regular user. ET ReReRe:Awesome Okay, sounds awesome! ET RE TBTM Nah. Not now. Maybe later. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 12:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re adminship It's okay, I'm totally fine with that, but have to say it was kind of mean that you said you'll give me the rights today and I waited a whole day to get them, then you know what you did. But I'll still edit here, a lot. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Krosskothen I am Krosskothen little brother, so if you want to ask him something and he won't respond, ask me Firefire10 16:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Weapons I basically made a weapon's layout for every weapons, all we need is to add pictures and a little more info, can you get everyone from this wiki to pitch in? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) You wanna chat about the weapons, real quick? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unreleated Picture No problem :) Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 06:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Unrelated Pic OK then I will make my own pics for the weapons, but i am keeping my armor pics. Zombie-boy will get you! 14:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Next mission When is going to be the next mission, and can i write on mission? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Mission The mission will start tommorow, i have lots of things to today, i'll give you the message later today. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Mission 2 Here are the spects for you to make the mission: *Setting: In space, in Dr. Hungry Man's space ship *Villain: Dr. Hungry Man *DHM (Dr. Hungry Man) captures the warriors and commanders and Ek to eat Ek. *He hides Ek in a safe place to eat him later after he deals with the warriors and commanders *The warriors and commanders are chained and are in a dungeon. *DHM then sets them in a room and lets them hang in the room while below the Warriors and Commanders are a pit of hungry mutated sharks. *Objectives: We (warriors and commanders) now have to figure how to get out of the trap, fight and arrest DHM, and find Ek and put Ek to saftey. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Please, just please dont let it die (please just do this), just say it went on vacation. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Please, just please dont let it die (please just do this), just say it went on vacation. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The pic You gimme Told ya. B-R-I-A-N (Don't forget it!) 05:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi- time has past- i help with missions and edit pages. Made weapon layouts- including armor, can i be a admin here? Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) MAKE MORE MISSION Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Questions Can I make a villain that only I roleplay? Can people kill off their characters? How many characters can I have? 13:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC)